Flexible disk magnetic storage devices provide large easily accessible, randomly accessible storage at low cost. One such device, for example, might contain as many as 300 flexible disks or more on one rotating shaft. When a particular disk is selected for reading or writing data and a flexible disk stack is opened by a splitter for insertion of a read/write transducing head, it has been found that the forces generated from the weight of the deflected part of a large stack moved by the splitter tends to overcome the air bearing between the splitter and the directly adjacent rotating disk, creating a crinkling effect in the directly adjacent disk leading to seizure. To avoid seizure, it has been necessary to limit the number of disks which are mounted on one rotating shaft in order to limit the weight of the deflected stack. Thus, it is the general object of this invention to facilitate the partitioning of a flexible disk stack to enable the use of large numbers of disks in the flexible disk storage device without creation of seizure conditions.